In a Time of Need
by Lialane Graest
Summary: This started as Spirit and Azusa's side to Heart Shaped Stitches, chapter 11 will be the last chapter that will focus on that, as I'll be combining the story back into Heart Shaped Stitches- so after chapter 11 this will be a series of short one shots focusing on their fluffy-ness together :3 T for suggestive situations and language. Enjoy.
1. A Friend in Need

'_Why are you bringing her home, Spirit?' _The Death Scythe asked himself as he drove to his apartment. _'She's not going to sleep with you, and bringing the Committee into your personal dwelling, really? She's just going to analyze every inch of it and never let you live it down.' _He sighed. _'It's because you're too much of a softy to make her stay by herself with Marie and Stein in the hospital.'_

Walking in, Spirit tossed his keys on the counter and began giving her a tour, pausing when he got to his room._  
_

"Hey, Azusa. You can sleep in here tonight." Spirit said, motioning to his room. "I'll get you some clean linens."

"Thank you, Spirit." Azusa said, pushing her glasses up on her nose and looking around.

'_Oh great! She's already started analyzing!' _Spirit thought to himself with a pained expression on his face.

"It's quite… homey. I never imagined a man's apartment would be so." She said finally.

"You… approve?" Spirit asked questioningly.

"Hardly. It's just different than I had expected it to be. It still needs a woman's touch." Azusa slapped her hands together. "But, that's not important. I imagine that most of the women who see this place aren't here for the décor."

Spirit sighed, wishing this was one of those nights. If only he knew.

They crashed not long after Spirit got fresh linens for her and they had some tea, both of them far too exhausted after their vigils for anything other than sleep.

Which is why, when Spirit heard the sobbing around 2am, he almost didn't get up. Something nagged at him; some part of him left over from when Kami or Maka would cry knew that he had to comfort her.

Opening the door to his room he heard rather than saw Azusa sobbing. "Azusa? Hey, Committee?" He called softly as he walked over to his bed.

She lay on her side, arms and legs drawn up around a pillow, her back to the door. Sobbing miserably and trying to ignore the fact that someone had heard her and was trying to talk to her. She tensed immediately when he touched her shoulder.

"I'm trying to sleep, Spirit." She said, her voice broken.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "So was I until you woke me up."

"So, go away." She said, not turning to look at him.

"You're leaving me with no choice Azusa. Either talk to me about what's bothering you or you'll get the same treatment Kami and Maka got when they wouldn't." His voice, while soft, had an edge to it.

"Just go away, Spirit. I won't wake you again." Her voice trailed off. "I don't need your sympathy."

Spirit removed his hand from her shoulder, sighing. He then did the unthinkable. He slipped into the bed behind her, and wrapped both his arms around her smaller frame. Then, to her surprise he sang.

"_**Some days the winds come blowing hard,**_

_**And the rain comes right along.**_

_**Some days the heart sinks down low,**_

_**And there is nothing you can do.**_

_**But, dear one, remember this;**_

_**We all have felt the sun's sweet kiss.**_

_**And when the darkness overwhelms**_

_**The sun will break through the clouds." **_

Spirit felt Azusa relax in his arms as he repeated the song. It only took three repetitions before she was asleep in his arms, and even though he wasn't a meister he could still sense the stillness in her soul.

* * *

Azusa woke up alone the next morning. Stretching she looked at the clock beside the bed and gasped.

"Spirit!" She bolted out of the room. "Wake up! It's almost 10am!"

"Huh?" The bleary eye Death Scythe looked up at her from his sprawled position on the couch.

"We told Marie and Stein we'd be there to visit by 11am, so we had plenty of time before our classes started."

"Oh, Shit. Well, let's hurry."

The two rushed to the hospital, Azusa stealing glances at Spirit.

'_Does he even remember last night? Or what it meant to me?' _She wondered, feeling herself blush again. _"Azusa,' _she told herself sternly, _'Do NOT fall for Spirit Albarn.'_

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a series of chapters set within my story, Heart Shaped Stitches. I'm separating them into their own section because I want Heart Shaped Stitches to be more SteinxMarie centric... and this may develop a bit further. Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Soul Eater, or any of these characters or concepts.**


	2. Realization

"I think that you did a great job on their welcome home party, Committee." Spirit said, laughing as he pulled away from Stein's now dark lab.

"Thank you, Spirit." Azusa said, her voice more than a little tired.

'_And why wouldn't she be?' _Spirit thought to himself. '_She barely slept last night and then spent nearly the entire day organizing that.'_

Spirit continued speaking, only a bit tipsy. "You know, I think that even Stein enjoyed himself, no matter what he said. That's quite the accomplishment." He laughed. "I know Marie was enjoying it until she fell asleep against Stein! I still can't get over that, huh Committee? Her and Stein!" There was a period of silence.

"Committee?" Spirit glanced over at her and could barely contain his laugh.

The prim and proper death scythe sitting beside him was fast asleep, her hair across her face and her glasses askew.

Spirit changed course. He didn't feel like breaking and entering, and the last thing he wanted was for Azusa to wake up with his hands in her pockets. Laughing to himself, he drove home.

* * *

Azusa didn't wake up when Spirit carefully picked her up and moved her from his car into his apartment. Neither did she wake up when he slid her carefully into his bed, pulling the blanket over her. She didn't even wake up when Spirit gently brushed the hair from her face, then with a confused look on his, left the room.

'_What the hell did I do that for?'_ Spirit asked himself angrily. _'That's the Committee sleeping in there, not some overnight friend!'_

He slumped into the kitchen chair. _'Don't fool yourself, Spirit. You would do a lot with your overnight friends, but that's not one of them.'_ He sighed. _'I'm getting much too used to having her around. Who would have ever thought that I'd actually ENJOY having the Committee hang around me all the time?" _

Spirit stood, and made a pot of black coffee, dreading another night spent on his couch. Taking a deep breath he turned the tv on and hoped something decent was on.

* * *

Azusa woke up slowly and much later than normal. Somehow during the night she had managed to get tangled up in the sheets on her bed, and groggily reached down to untangle them from her legs.

'_Wait. That's not a sheet. It's… my skirt?' _She realized slowly, opening her eyes and looking around. _'This is… no… it's Spirit's bed? Again?'_

With a flash anger and adrenaline burned the last of the sleep from her system. She stomped out of the bedroom and into the living room, fully intent on letting the other death scythe know exactly how pissed she was about finding herself here, and not at her own home.

Her plan went out the window when she found Spirit asleep, sitting upright, the tv showing an infomercial, a cup of black coffee balanced precariously on his knee. He was still dressed in the same clothes he had attended the party in. He was… cute.

Carefully she walked around to remove the coffee cup before he could wake and spill it. Taking it into the kitchen she sighed, realizing that she was already hungry, and rummaged for something to cook, finally settling on some steamed rice and miso soup. Looking back at Spirit she added extra, hoping that he'd sleep at least until she was done cooking and spare her the embarrassment.

The smell of cooking food brought Spirit out of his sleep state, and he stretched as he stood, momentarily confused as he tried to remember the previous night's events.

"Azusa?" He called out warily.

"In here, Spirit. I woke up and was hungry. Thought you would appreciate some breakfast too."

"That's… breakfast? It's rice and soup, Azusa." He said walking into the room.

"I am Japanese, Spirit. It's fairly common back home. " He just nodded and walked over to start another pot of coffee brewing.

"You'll pardon me if I pass, but I prefer a banana and some cereal myself." He said laughing.

"Can I ask you something, Spirit?"

"What's that, Committee?" He asked.

She turned to face him. "Why didn't you just take me home last night?"

"Because you fell asleep and I don't know where you keep your key to your place." He said, shrugging. "Wasn't too fond of the whole breaking and entering thing and I didn't think that you'd take too well to me just rummaging through your purse and pockets."

"You could have woke me," She started.

"You seemed peaceful, would have been a waste. Though the pain in my back tells me I'm getting too old to sleep sitting upright anymore." He rubbed the top of his back, stretching, and Azusa blushed as his muscles arced under the clothing he was wearing. "You all right, Azusa?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She said, turning around quickly. _'Nothing? He won't believe that! He had a wife for crying out loud!' _She screamed at herself.

"Eh, if you say so." He shrugged. _'She sure is jumpy. Almost like she's hiding something.' _He looked up at her turned back, realization dawning. Silently he stood up and walked over behind her.

"Azusa?" She turned to look at him and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tense almost immediately.

Then, to his surprise, she returned his hug, her face blushing deeper than he had ever seen it as she laid her head against his shoulder.

'_This feels… right.'_ The two of them thought, standing there together.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this and that the lead up is good enough :) Remember, don't miss the happening of Heart Shaped Stitches, or some of these won't make sense :)**


	3. A Dinner for Two

Spirit and Azusa drove down the road in silence before Spirit finally spoke up. "So, did you and Marie have a good chat, Azusa? And where am I taking you, by the way?"

"It was pleasant, Death Scythe." Azusa fought the heat she felt rising in her cheeks.

"Formal now, are we Ms. Yumi? And you never answered where I was taking you." Spirit said.

"Just home."

Spirit turned to her, pulling off the side of the road. "Have I done something to piss you off, Committee?"

"Spirit, please take me home." The heat in her cheeks was turning them a slight pink.

"No. Answer me, Azusa. I want to know if I've pissed you off or offended you in some way. Even Kami wasn't this bad if I didn't have a clue what I had done."

"You haven't done anything, Spirit. I'm just tired and I should spend some time in my own home, since I am paying for it." She looked at him.

Spirit sighed. "Fine, Azusa. I'll take you home."

He pulled back onto the road, and they drove home in silence.

* * *

Azusa kicked herself when she got into her apartment. _'You just admitted to Marie that you're starting to fall for Spirit, then you go and act like that! You've just ruined any type of progress that you've made.'_ She felt tears slide down her cheeks. _'Get ahold of yourself, Azusa. It's Spirit. He won't take your apparent rejection of him hard. Or assume that Marie talked you out of it. Not at all.'_

'_Why did I do that?' _She wondered as she slid down the wall.

* * *

Spirit shook his head as he drove through the streets of Death City, not paying attention to where he was going before he realized that he drove to a small restaurant that he and Kami had frequented when they were dating. He hadn't eaten in here in so long, he barely recognized the place. He did remember one thing. He loved their spaghetti.

Walking into the restaurant he ordered a portion for two, a plan forming in his mind as he left while waiting for it to be prepared. Stopping at a small store he found a tablecloth that he thought would work just fine, a basket and a package of paper plates and cups. Smiling to himself as he shopped, Spirit hummed to himself, and for the first time ever, was completely unaware of his daughter Maka watching him.

"I wonder what's up with Papa?" Maka whispered to Soul.

"Maybe the old perv's finally got someone else?" Soul said without thinking and was rewarded with a 2 inch deep crease in his head from the book Maka pulled from nowhere.

"We'd better follow him!" Maka declared, a little creeped out by the fact that her father didn't seem to even notice her right now.

Maka followed her father back to the restaurant, noting the bag of food he retrieved, and then she and Soul had to switch to Soul's bike to keep up with him. They followed him until he pulled up at Azusa's house.

"Soul, that's Azusa Yumi's house… she's a death scythe just like he is. I'm sure that they're just going to have a meeting." She said, her arms wrapped around Soul's waist as he turned the bike around.

"With a picnic basket, Maka? That sounds like a date, not a meeting." Soul said, his signature grin showing.

"Don't you dare say that Soul! Papa loves Mama and me more than anything! That's what he's always saying. He's not on a date with Azusa! It's a meeting."

Soul felt her tense up. "You're probably right, Maka. You can ask him about it later. I'm sure it's an important meeting too." The two teens rode off.

* * *

Azusa was startled from her nap on the couch by a rather incessant knocking. Opening the door, she found Spirit standing there, a crooked smile on his face, and a basket in one hand.

"Hey, Azusa. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I brought dinner. Neither one of us has had a decent meal in a while, and I know the perfect place for it."

Azusa just looked at him. "Why?"

Spirit laughed. "Because I was hungry and thought you might be too and we've both been exhausted the last few days. I knew that I didn't feel like having to cook!"

Azusa blushed, and walked out the door with him.

Neither of them realized that they were holding hands as they left, or saw the look of disbelief on one little pigtailed girl's face as she looked over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: For those who believe that Maka isn't going to be happy about it... Congratulations, you're right! :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater.  
**


	4. Confrontation

Spirit drove Azusa to a small park outside of the city proper. It offered a beautiful view of the surrounding landscape, and was so far out that she and Spirit were the only people there.

"Why are you doing this, Spirit?" Azusa asked suddenly, looking up at Spirit.

He looked over at her. "Truth be told, I don't know Committee. I spent my entire younger life trying to get away from you, but now, it seems like I don't want to anymore. In just the last week I've come to enjoy having you around me." He slipped both his hands into his pant pockets and looked up at the sky. "You seemed down for whatever reason after your talk with Marie. I wanted to help you get to feeling better."

"That's… sweet, Spirit." She looked over at him. Sometimes it was so hard to remember that he wasn't just a womanizing man whore, but in moments like these, Azusa could. Looking down she concentrated on the plate of food in front of her, trying to hide her blush. _'He cares about me.'_

"So, what had you down?"

"I wasn't, Spirit. I was just tired."

"Honestly, Azusa?" He looked down at her with genuine concern in his eyes. Azusa couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, Spirit."

"Hey, isn't that Maka?" He asked suddenly.

Azusa looked up, recognizing the girl instantly. "Yes, it's Maka and Soul from the looks of things. I wonder what they're doing all the way out here."

It didn't take long for them to find out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Maka shouted at her father. "YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME AND MAMA MORE THAN ANYTHING, AND HERE YOU ARE ON A DATE!"

"Maka," Spirit started.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PIG!" Maka's hands were balled up into fists and she was shaking her head violently as she cried. "YOU'RE WHY MAMA LEFT US! I HATE YOU!"

"Maka!" Spirit cried out as she turned on her heel and bolted.

"Let me, Spirit."

He looked at Azusa questioningly. "Trust me." She said and walked off towards Maka.

* * *

"Maka, listen to me." Azusa looked down at the girl who was currently sobbing into her knees. "Your father loves you more than anything, and you know that. He also loved your mother. You have to try to understand how it is for him too." Azusa sat down beside Maka.

"He's only doing this because he was worried about me." Maka looked up at her. "I was quite distraught over Marie and Stein. You saw the shape of their souls, they nearly died. Your father has been keeping me company since then, and today he thought it would be a good idea to get out of the house, since we've all spent so much time cooped up either in the hospital or at Stein's lab." Azusa looked around. "It really is a beautiful day for a picnic, and I'm sure that there's enough food for everyone, if you would like to join us with Soul."

"I just…" Maka started. "I said some really hurtful things, didn't I Ms. Azusa?"

"You did. You may want to apologize to your father." Azusa stood up. "Shall we go back now?"

"Yes." Maka said, wiping her eyes.

* * *

"Papa?" Maka said quietly.

Spirit just looked over at Soul and Azusa.

"Come on Soul, let's give them a few minutes." Azusa said.

Spirit knelt in front of his daughter. "Maka, sweetheart, I do love you more than anything. I wish you've never had to doubt that, because it's the truest thing I've ever said." He smiled at her.

Maka kept her head downcast. "I know, Papa. I'm sorry. It's just, how can you even go on a date when Mama's gone?"

"Because she left me, Maka. I'm alone. You don't want anything to do with me even when I try." He paused. "I know you're mad at me, Maka, but I do love you. And do you want to know a secret?"

Maka's eyes twinkled. "Alright." A smile played at the corner of her lips, she never could resist a secret.

"Promise not to tell anyone? Not even Soul?" He asked, drawing it out.

"I promise."

He leaned close and whispered, "I think I like Azusa, and I think that she may like me too. I really hope that you can understand that, Maka."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "I'll try, Papa."

She walked off to join Soul and Azusa while Spirit stood watching. Soul draped an arm over Maka's shoulders, and the two of them got onto Soul's bike, leaving with Maka waving goodbye.

"Whatever you said to her, Azusa, it worked. I don't think that she hated me as much when she came back over here."

"I heard you, Spirit." Azusa said quietly.

"What?"

"I heard everything you said to Maka. You… you like me?" There was hesitation in her voice.

"I thought that you had walked away so you wouldn't hear us, Committee." Spirit rubbed the back of his head.

"Old habits die hard."

"I told Maka I thought I liked you. I was lying."

Azusa looked up, pain in her eyes.

Spirit crossed to her in a second, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips against hers. "Azusa, I think I love you." He whispered quietly.

* * *

**A/N: And this is where this storyline and Heart Shaped Stitches will be diverging. I'll keep this one updated along with Heart Shaped Stitches. Thanks for reading all!**


	5. Fruit and Cereal

Azusa felt the tears running down her cheek even as Spirit kissed her. _'He… he thinks he loves me… I can't believe it…'_

Hesitantly she brought her arms up around his back and kissed him back. _'Who would have ever thought that Spirit Albarn would be my first kiss?' _She wondered.

The kiss didn't last long, but it left Azusa breathless.

"Committee, I'm sorry." She had never seen Spirit seem so… embarrassed by his actions. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize." She said quickly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He looked up at her. "Are you done eating?" He asked quietly.

"I am, and thank you, it was delicious."

Spirit walked over to the picnic, lost in his own thoughts. _'I did it.'_ He thought. _'I told Azusa how I felt, and she didn't even acknowledge it. You've made a mistake, Spirit.'_

"Spirit?"

"Yeah?" He called out over his shoulder, then glanced up in surprise as two small arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Spirit, I think that I love you too." A voice whispered into his ear, and he turned his head back to meet Azusa's lips again.

* * *

Returning from the park, Azusa said, "Spirit, we should probably keep this between the two of us for now."

"Why's that Azusa?"

"Because Stein and Marie are obviously becoming a couple, I wouldn't want to take the spotlight from them. Besides, it's always fun to have a secret, right?"

"You're right, Azusa." A smile formed on Spirit's face. "Besides, I wonder how long it'll take people to realize."

"My gut tells me that it'll be sooner than we think…"

"So that's what you and Marie were talking about!"

"Among other things, Spirit."

"Like?"

"Her and Stein."

"What about her and Stein?"

"That's something that you can ask her yourself." Azusa laughed.

"Well, be that way, Azusa." Spirit said, childishly.

"Where are we going, by the way, Spirit?"

"I'm going to take you to your place, Azusa, so you can get some clothing and toiletries. You've ended up at my place for the last 3 nights in a row, so I thought that you would like to have something there for tonight."

"And what makes you think that I'll be spending the night at your place?"

"Why wouldn't you Azusa?"

"I do own my own home."

"Then I can just drop you off there."

"No… I think I can just grab some items and I'll be ok." Azusa stammered.

Spirit smiled as he waited in the car. _'So, you just invited the Committee to sleep over, again. Nice one, Spirit. What are you thinking. Oh that's right, that I love her._'

* * *

Arriving at his home, Spirit carried in the bag that Azusa had packed. "Want to order in, Azusa? I know of a great Thai place that delivers."

"That sounds good, Spirit."

"You like peanuts, right?"

"I do."

"Good to hear."

"Does the couch pull out, Spirit?" Azusa said walking into the living room.

"It doesn't."

"Then…" She said confused.

"I'll sleep on it, and you can sleep in my bed." He said, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Alright, Spirit."

The food arrived about half an hour later and they ate watching a flick that was about some monster attacking Tokyo, one of a million just like it. It was boring in its predictability and Azusa nodded off against Spirit's shoulder.

'_This is so familiar.'_ Spirit thought to himself. _'Kami used to do this too. No. Don't think of Kami. She's gone and there's no hope of her coming back no matter how much I love her. And I love Azusa."_ He looked over at her sleeping form, smiling.

Picking her up he carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her down. _'I'll just get the blanket on her, then I'll go on and crash on the couch. There's no reason to rush anything. Azusa wouldn't appreciate it, anyway.'_

Pulling the blanket up on her, Spirit turned to leave and was surprised to feel Azusa grab his wrist. "Don't go." She whispered, moving over in the bed. "I want to pretend a bit longer before you spring the trick on me." Her words were slightly slurred, but there was a desperation in it that Spirit couldn't ignore.

Sighing he climbed into bed, completely clothed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sing for me, Spirit." Her words were barely even a whisper.

Drawing her close, Spirit sang _**Sun's Sweet Kiss**_ for her again.

* * *

Azusa woke up in Spirit's arms, barely remembering having asked him to sleep with her the previous night. Caution overrode everything else and she checked to make sure that they were both completely clothed.

Sighing in relief that they both were, Azusa stood up and went to shower. Spirit never stirred.

She completed her shower, dressed in the bathroom and then went to find something for breakfast again. _'Cereal and a banana, he said.'_ She remembered as she searched. Finding nothing that appealed to her she grabbed her purse and walked to the small store at the end of the block, picking up some fruit and cereal.

When she returned, Spirit was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee that he had brewed when he woke up.

"I wondered if I had dreamed you coming over, Azusa." He said into the coffee mug.

"Sorry, it wasn't a dream."

"Where did you go?"

"Just down to the store to get some fruit and cereal."

"You did what? I thought that you ate rice and soup for breakfast, Azusa."

"I might, but you don't." She said shyly.

"Well, thank you." He smiled and stepped over to her, then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

'_I could get used to this.'_

* * *

**A/N: I am really enjoying writing this, I hope you all are enjoying reading it **

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	6. A Friend in Need, Again

"Well, Azusa, I hate to do this, but I do have to go. I've put off my classes for the last few days. I'll be back late, too. Stein wanted to talk to me about something, and of all the places to ask for, he asked to meet at Chupa Cabra's. I have no idea what it's about." Azusa just raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not lying, it was Stein's idea." Spirit said over his shoulder as he left.

"I'll see you after, then. I have some paperwork I've been putting off anyway."

They went their separate ways, and stayed that way for most of the day.

* * *

Spirit arrived home about 1am, and, before even waking Azusa, called Marie to ask about Stein.

"Stein's not home yet, Spirit." Marie said, and he could hear her worry plainly.

"Don't worry, Marie, I'll find him for you."

"Thanks, Spirit."

An hour and a half later Marie called to say that Stein had returned home, which Spirit found out when he got home to an awake Azusa.

"It's nice of you to go look for him, Spirit, but next time, wake me first." She said simply, turning on her heel and walking into the bedroom before shutting the door.

Spirit sighed as he heard an all too familiar click of a lock sliding into place and he took up residence on the couch.

'_Women, they're all alike.'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spirit woke the next morning in his own bed, wrapped around Azusa, and was a little confused, but closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

That was, until he remembered what today was.

"MMMAAAAAKKKKKKAAA!" He practically sang as he got out of bed. "I GET TO SPEND TIIIIMMMMEEE WWWWIIIITTTHHHH MMMMYYYY MMMMMAAAKKKKAAAA TOOOOODAAAAAYYYY!"

Azusa laughed as she got up, grabbing her clothing and disappearing into the bathroom to get changed out of her sleep clothes. Coming out she was surprised to find Spirit tapping his foot, completely dressed and apparently impatient.

"Ready to go, Azusa? My little girl is waiting for her Papa!" Stars shown in his eyes.

"I am, Spirit. Just drop me off before you go to Maka's. Now, don't forget."

"Of course I won't!"

They were half way to Maka's before he realized that he was going to the wrong place first and turned around.

"Actually, Spirit, could you take both me and Marie to my place? I forgot to mention that she had wanted a change of scenery from the lab."

Spirit nearly growled, but nodded. "This is taking away from my Maka time."

'_That pout is so cute on him.'_ Azusa thought suddenly, and laughed. "Don't worry, Spirit, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time with her today."

"I suppose so. I'm going to take her to that bookstore she talks about all the time; I think she'll really love it!"

Azusa smiled, and tuned him out as he droned on and on about where and when and how much he'd spend and how he was finally going to get to be a dad for a while to Maka again.

She leaned over to kiss him quickly when they reached the lab, and then got out so she and Marie could sit in the backseat. "You better hope Marie didn't see that!" He chided her.

"So what if she did?" Azusa said looking away.

"Hey, keeping it hush hush was your idea!" He laughed.

Spirit dropped them off then headed on over to pick up Maka, already forgetting about everything else when he saw his precious little girl.

* * *

"MMMAAAKKKKAAA!" The redheaded death scythe fairly floated over to her. "We have such a huge day planned today!" He reached down to ruffle her hair, and Maka easily avoided it.

"You said you'd take me to the bookstore, right Papa?" Maka could look extremely innocent when she wanted to.

"ANYTHING FOR MY MAKA!" Spirit announced, going so far as to walk around and open the door for her.

"Sheesh." Maka said under her breath.

It took them about 10 minutes to get to the first of six bookstores that they went to that day. Maka had to have a book from each of them, and Spirit was more than happy to oblige, buying the entire series even if Maka wanted just the first book in one.

At the second bookstore they went to, Spirit looked up and saw Stein.

"What brings you out today, Stein? Bored staying alone in the lab without Marie?" Spirit chided.

"I was coming out after a few things I needed to pick up."

Spirit's eyes fell on the single bag that Stein was carrying.

"That's an awful small bag to be so important as to drive you from the lab today, Stein." He said.

'_Don't ask, Spirit. Don't ask. I don't feel like making a convincing lie up.' _Stein thought tiredly.

"So, what is it, Stein?"

"Papa! Come look at this!" Maka's voice called out and Spirit turned away for just a second. When he looked back at Stein, the silver haired meister was gone.

"What did you find, Maka?" Spirit asked, though he was still wondering what could have been in that small bag.

"Look at this book! It's got the original language version and the translation on opposite pages and it's signed by the author! It's one of my favorites ever."

Spirit looked down at the price tag and felt like fainting. But he would do whatever his daughter wanted this day.

* * *

Exhausted from the long day with Maka, but more happy than anything, Spirit picked Azusa and Marie up around 7pm. He drove over and dropped off Marie, politely refusing to come in. He grabbed some take out with Azusa and drove back to his place, fully expecting to eat then go to sleep.

He never expected the phone to ring.

"Spirit!" Marie's voice yelled through the receiver.

"Marie, what's-"He started, and then he heard the laughter in the background as Marie cut him off.

"You have to come now! Stein's locked himself in the lab, I can't get the door open without completely destroying it and I don't know if I could take him by myself even if I could get in!" He could hear the fear and pain in her voice.

"I'll be right there." His stomach was doing loops as he hung up the phone and turned to look at Azusa who had already nodded off on the couch.

'_She'll have to understand that this was too important, and too dangerous, to tell her about.'_

He opened the front door and left, careful not to wake her.

* * *

He could still hear the laughter when he arrived at the lab, having broken multiple traffic laws to get here this quickly. He didn't bother knocking, just ran into the lab to find Marie pounding on the door shouting Stein's name.

He moved her out of the way and started slamming his shoulder against the door, shouting for Stein. The laughter stopped. He had hope for a few seconds until he heard the faintest chuckle. He knew that chuckle, had woke up to it. Throwing all his weight at the door he managed to burst through, and saw Stein holding a scalpel to his chest, one incision already oozing blood.

"STEIN!" He shouted as he shoulder blocked the man. He could hear Marie scream and start crying.

He never released his hold on Stein, pushing him up against the wall, hoping to keep him pinned enough that Marie could get close and use her healing wavelength on him. His plan almost worked, had Stein not remembered his Soul Purge.

The pain was excruciating. He was flung a good forty feet away, slamming into the wall with enough force that he lost consciousness briefly.

Spirit opened his eyes, and forced himself to stand up. He had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. Marie sat with Stein in her arms, her entire body glowing gold. Spirit relaxed, letting his eyes close as he felt consciousness try to slip away from him again.

"Marie?" He heard Stein asked quietly. "Did I hurt you? Or anyone?"

'_Yeah,' _Spirit thought, blood running down his face. _'Me, you stupid bastard.'_

"Senpai, I'm sorry." He heard Stein say once he had stitched the wound on his own chest up. "Let me take an X-ray so I can see if I did break any of your ribs and then I'll stitch the wound above your eye up and set your nose."

Spirit just nodded and let the silver haired scientist do what he was best at.

"I proposed today, Spirit."

Spirit didn't know what to say. Stein sounded so sad, completely un-Stein like.

"Did she say no?"

"She said yes, actually."

It took Spirit a good amount of probing before he found out the cause.

He thought of it while he drove back to his home. _'I don't know what I would do if I had felt like I couldn't protect Kami or Maka. Or what I would do now if I didn't think that I could protect Azusa.'_

"Oh shit, Azusa." He whispered as he arrived at his apartment to find every light on, the door open, and a very pissed looking Azusa sitting on the steps, obviously waiting on him.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said that the last chapter was where I was deviating it, but since I used them both in more chapters of Heart Shaped Stitches, I lied. I'll be making sure the next chapters are MUCH more dedicated to these two lovely characters.**

**I don't own Soul Eater. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Love Hurts

Azusa was upset to wake up, alone, on the couch. She didn't know where Spirit had gone, and frankly, didn't care. She had told him once before to not leave her alone, to wake her if he had to leave.

'_Spirit Albarn had better have a damn good reason behind this.'_ She thought moodily. She never imagined that when his car pulled up he would limp out of it, fresh stitching above his eye and bandages showing where his suit jacket was open and his shirt in his hand.

"What happened?" She cried out, her anger evaporating.

"Stein was having an attack, Azusa. Marie called and it sounded serious." He winced as she wrapped her arms around him. "Careful, please. Three of my ribs are broken, so it's pretty tender right now, even with the pain pills Stein gave me."

"How did you get injured? Was it Stein?"

"You know full well it wasn't Marie." Spirit joked, though his eyes were serious. "Stein was cutting his own chest open. We had to stop him or he might have killed himself this time. I managed to tackle him and get the scalpel away from him. You wouldn't think that I'd forget about Soul Purge though, given the amount of time I spent partnered with him."

"He hit you with it?"

"Just the once."

"He did this much damage with just one hit?" She sounded amazed.

"Stein is the best weapon meister to have ever graduated, Azusa. Time hasn't changed that any." He draped an arm over her shoulders as they walked into the apartment. "If you don't mind, though, I don't think sleeping on the couch would be a good idea for me."

Azusa blushed. "It's your bed, Spirit."

He laughed. "I think it's time to admit it, Azusa. You've claimed it; you've slept in it more than I have recently."

She didn't answer, just blushed furiously, and helped him into the bedroom.

'_Don't let her see how much it hurts.' _Spirit thought to himself. _'Don't grunt or gasp when you lay down or move. If you do that, she'll end up on the couch, and I've grown too used to having her close when I sleep.'_ Spirit let himself have a small smile at the thought. _'I never thought that I'd fall in love again after Kami left me.'_

'_He's going to go off and get himself killed without you one of these days, Azusa.' _She thought bitterly to herself as she helped him lay down. Without a word she turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly before slumping down on the other side of it and crying.

'_Marie really has worn off on me. I'm crying over everything now, getting angry when I never used to. If this is what love does, I'm not sure I want it anymore." _Fresh tears streamed down her face when she thought of not seeing Spirit again, never feeling him hold her, never being kissed again. _'Who are you kidding, Azusa?' _She asked herself. _'You couldn't go without him for an hour without getting worried, what would you do if that were the rest of your life? Face it, you're in love and happy to be.'_

"Azusa?" She heard him call out after a few moments. "Hey, Committee? Is everything ok?"

She dried her eyes off, went and got a glass of water and washed her face, then walked back into the room.

"Nothing's wrong, Spirit."

He could see the puffiness under her eyes, the slightest reddening that washing her face hadn't removed.

"Azusa…" She collapsed beside the bed and buried her face in his side, crying.

He barely felt the pain as she pushed against his broken ribs. The only thing he could focus on was how much pain she was in because he had gotten hurt.

'_No, not because I got hurt.' _He thought suddenly. _'It's because I got hurt without her there, because she couldn't help keep me safe. She… she does love me too.'_ He carefully wrapped an arm around her, finally understanding exactly how Stein must be feeling.

* * *

The next morning found Spirit in a considerable amount of pain, the painkillers that Stein had given him just weren't cutting it. He couldn't even sit up, which worried him greatly.

"Azusa?" He called out, wincing as drawing even enough breath to do that was like breathing knives.

"Everything ok, Spirit?" She asked as she walked back into the bedroom, a bowl and whisk in hand.

"No. Get Stein. Something's worse than last night." He gasped out.

"Are you sure you want Stein and not the hospital?" She asked quietly.

"Yes!"

She got the phone, and Marie was the one who answered.

"Marie, Spirit needs Stein. Something's gone wrong, he's in a lot more pain."

"I'll get Stein." She said.

"Hello?" Stein said a second later.

"Stein, Spirit's in a lot more pain, he thinks something worse than last night."

"Azusa, take him to the hospital." Stein's answer was abrupt.

"He asked for you, Stein." She said.

"I'm the one that did that to him." The voice on the other end of the phone was quiet. "What if I'm cutting him open to fix whatever is wrong and the madness takes me? Do you want me wrist deep in his chest cavity with a sharp scalpel if I lose it again?"

"Stein-"

Click.

He was right, she knew. She grabbed the keys to the car, helped Spirit to his feet, and drove him to the hospital. He was unconscious when they got there.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this makes up for the last chapter's blandness a little. Love you all! Thanks for the reviews, etc! I'll make sure to keep updating regularly :)  
**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	8. Never Alone

The nurses wouldn't let Azusa accompany Spirit into the ER. "Only family, I'm sorry, Ms. Yumi." One had told her, so for the last four hours she had sat in the waiting room, no one telling her anything. Finally she had had enough.

"Excuse me." She said to the receptionist.

"Yes?" The woman behind the desk looked bored.

"I came in with Spirit Albarn four hours ago. I was wanting to see if there were any news with his condition."

"I'm sorry, but we can only reveal a patient's medical status with immediate family."

"I'm the one who BROUGHT him here!" She nearly shouted.

"And I'm sorry, but you're not immediate family. I'm not allowed to tell you anything."

An idea blossomed in Azusa's mind.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Soul and Maka looked up at each other.

"Hello?" Maka called out through the door, standing up to peer through the peep hole.

"Maka, open the door, please. I need to talk to you."

"Ms. Azusa?" Maka asked as opened the door and stepped to the side to let the death scythe enter.

"I need you to come to the hospital with me. Your father was injured last night and I had to take him to the hospital early this morning. The people there won't tell me anything about his condition or even if he's been admitted since I am not immediate family to him."

Maka sat down, disbelief on her face. "Papa's been hurt?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Maka, but we thought that Dr. Stein had fixed him up. Something's gone wrong and Stein won't see him again." Both Maka and Soul could hear the anger in Azusa's voice.

"Of course we'll come." Soul said, placing one hand on Maka's shoulder. "It would be totally uncool if we didn't."

* * *

The receptionist looked up when Azusa walked back in, the two teens in tow.

"If you'll excuse me, this young woman would like to know how her father is doing." Azusa said quietly once they had walked up to her.

"I'll need ID." The woman said snarkily.

Maka fished in her pocket and pulled out her Student ID. "He's my father, Spirit Death-Scythe Albarn, and I can assure you that he won't be happy if you keep me from seeing him." She said as she handed over the ID.

"Sweetheart, I don't care who he is, he's another patient just like all the rest around here." The receptionist made a copy of the ID then gave Maka two visitor passes. "Looks like one of you will have to stay here." She said, smirking.

"No worries, hospitals are totally uncool." Soul said, walking towards the door.

"He's in room 176. Second floor." The receptionist said.

"Thanks."

The elevator ride to the second floor was brief and neither Azusa or Maka said anything on the ride. Finding Spirit's room was a little harder, and once they got to it they found that Spirit was gone.

"I guess we can wait inside." Maka said.

"That's a good idea, Maka."

The two women sat in the small chairs provided for visitors and waited the 45 minutes for Spirit to be returned to his room.

* * *

Spirit was awake when he came back, riding in his bed. He smiled weakly at them and waited until the nurse that had brought him had left.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Maka." He said gently as she stood there, tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you for bringing her, Azusa."

"What happened?" Maka's voice was small.

"I had an accident, Maka. It was nothing important. Unfortunately, I managed to break a few of my ribs because of it and sometime during the night they slipped on me. I had some internal damage, but the doctors here assure me that its nothing some bed rest won't cure." He smiled and reached out to ruffle her hair. "I'll be fine, sweetheart."

Maka stood there, and both of the adults could see that she didn't believe him.

"How did you have the accident?" She asked.

"I was helping a friend when it happened." He said offhandedly.

"Papa, tell me the truth." Anger was creeping into her voice. "Did you get hurt because of Ms. Azusa?"

"No!" Spirit tried to sit up and couldn't. "Maka, I went to Professor Stein's lab because he was having an episode and Ms. Marie needed help. That's what happened, it had nothing to do with Azusa."

Maka blinked and looked embarrassed. "Get better soon, Papa." She said as she fled the room, tears in her eyes.

Spirit looked at Azusa helplessly.

"I'll go get her, Spirit."

"Azusa, don't." He said. "I don't think that that would help any."

* * *

Maka rushed past Soul, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Maka!" He called as he hurried to catch up. "Maka!"

She ignored him and kept stomping on. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, Maka, what's up?" He asked, his expression unusually serious.

"I'm a stupid idiot, that's what Soul!" She raged at him, her face scrunched up and eyes closed as she cried. "I accused Ms. Azusa of getting Papa hurt!"

"Well, then, it seems clear what you should do." Soul said grinning.

"Huh?" She asked.

"It's simple Maka, go apologize."

"Huh, yeah. That is simple." She looked up at him. "Who would ever have thought that you'd be the reasonable one?" She said, laughing. Together they started to walk back to the hospital.

* * *

"How long do they think you'll have to stay, Spirit?" Azusa asked, sitting down in the chair that was closest to his bed.

"Just over night, they want to make sure that they don't need to do surgery. It seems that the rib was close to puncturing my lung, and the intense pain I was feeling was it scraping along my lung and a nerve cluster. They reset the ribs without having to do surgery, so we'll see how it is tomorrow." He smiled at her.

"That's good, then." She said, holding his hand. _'I don't know if I'll be able to sleep at all tonight without him…" _She thought to herself, unaware that Spirit had already had a very similar thought.

A soft knock tapped on the door and Azusa bent down to kiss him before going to open it.

"Welcome back, Maka." She said cheerfully. "Oh, and Soul too!"

"We won't stay long, Ms. Azusa. I just… I just wanted to apologize. I know you wouldn't get Papa hurt. I'm sorry I accused you of being the cause."

"It's alright Maka. Would you like to speak to your father some more?"

"Just get better, Papa." Maka said as she turned and left.

"Well, that was unexpected." Azusa said as she turned to sit down next to Spirit.

"Would you do me a favor when you go home tonight, Azusa?" Spirit asked, his voice already growing fainter as the pain meds kicked in.

"What's that, Spirit?"

"You can do a long range Soul Resonance, right?" He started.

"Yes." She said, slightly confused.

"Then keep it going as long as you can." He smiled, holding her hand, and she understood.

Neither one of them would be alone that night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm falling more and more in love with this pairing the more I write it. I hope that you all are too :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	9. An Early Homecoming

Spirit fell asleep to the feeling of Azusa's soul resonating with his. It was calming and peaceful. Azusa however, couldn't sleep.

'_If I fall asleep I won't be able to maintain the resonance.'_ She thought tiredly. _'And I don't want either of us to be alone right now.'_ She curled up in Spirit's bed, not even questioning why she was here and not at her own home. She took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Spirit as she held his pillow to her chest.

'_I don't know what's come over me recently.' _She thought to herself. _'I never imagined that I would fall head over heels for someone. I don't even feel like myself anymore… but I'm not sure that that bothers me. I should talk with Marie about this… she knows how it feels to be in love over and over.'_

Azusa finally fell asleep thinking about how strange it all was, her soul still wrapped with Spirit's.

* * *

Spirit woke the next morning with a strong sense of déjà vu. He looked over, half expecting to see Azusa sitting beside him, still aware of her presence. She wasn't there.

'_We're still resonating.'_ He thought in wonder. _'I don't know how she managed it. I hope that she's slept.'_

He had only been awake about 20 minutes before a nurse came tapping at the door to take him to a follow up X-ray.

"Now, Mr. Albarn, we're going to just take another X-ray to see if your ribs are still in the right place. If they are, you should be able to go home later today, about the three at the latest."

The nurses smile was beautiful, but as Spirit looked up her body he realized something. _'What has Azusa done to me that I'm comparing a hot nurse in a small white nurses outfit to her and looking away?'_ His cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Albarn?" The nurse asked, bending down to his level, which gave him a perfect glance down her shirt.

Spirit cleared his throat. "I'm fine miss. Really, I am."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sir."

The X-ray was quick, but he had to wait a while for the results, and while he was waiting Azusa showed up.

"Azusa, how did you manage that?" Spirit asked, smiling, as she walked in.

"Manage what, Spirit?"

Spirit held his arm out to her and she walked over and smiled as she hugged him. "You're amazing." He whispered into her hair.

"How long until we can go home, Spirit?" Azusa asked quietly.

"We?" Spirit chuckled.

"You know what I mean." She said, her old matter-of-fact tone returning.

"Hey now, Committee, don't get worked up." He teased, turning his head away to laugh.

She didn't respond. Spirit glanced over at her and saw that she was crying.

"Azusa?" He reached out and took her hand.

"You don't understand, Spirit." She whispered. "You've had someone to love. You've had a lot of someones. This is terrifying. It's new. I don't know what to do anymore."

He could almost see it. There was a glow around Azusa and he could almost see her soul through their resonance.

She met his gaze directly and said something that shocked him to the core. "I couldn't bear to lose you, Spirit."

'_I was wondering what she did to me. I never thought about what I might have done to her…' _Spirit thought, barely registering that he was pulling her back into his arms. _'I love her as much as I ever loved Kami, and that is terrifying to me too.'_

"Azusa… I couldn't bear to lose you either." He whispered, turning his head to kiss her. There were tears in his eyes.

"Spirit… I… I love you." She said hesitantly.

He responded by kissing her again.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and a nurse coming in.

"I have good news, Mr. Albarn!" She said cheerfully. "The X-ray came back with no abnormalities with your ribs. They seem to be sitting properly! You'll need to follow up with the doctor here in a few days just to make sure that they're healing right, but you're able to go home anytime now!

Azusa and Spirit just smiled at each other as the nurse left the room.

* * *

Spirit had to leave the hospital in a wheelchair, as it was the hospital's policy. Azusa noticed that he was walking a little odd when they got home, but attributed it to his being tired after having to sleep in a hospital bed.

They got home about four, and Azusa called to have a pizza delivered. After eating, Spirit fell asleep, the pain killer in his system still making him very tired. She woke him long enough to get him to bed, then curled up against him, tired herself after the previous night. It was only about six, but they were both completely exhausted.

* * *

_Spirit transformed, and Stein was wielding him. He watched as Stein struck unerringly at their opponent, and grinned as he felt his blade catch and pull through their opponents flesh. Stein blocked with him, and Spirit laughed maniacally as Stein discharged Soul Purge into their opponent. The battle continued in this way for a long while, Spirit lost track of time as he enjoyed the feeling of being in perfect harmony with his meister, of winning the battle._

_He could feel Stein's madness starting to carry them both away, but didn't care. He encouraged Stein, pushing the resonance to be stronger and stronger, and he felt himself being drowned in Stein's madness. He cackled as he felt his blade slice deep into their opponent, then everything froze when the mask fell from his assailant's face and he was staring into Azusa's dead eyes, Stein laughing hysterically covered in her blood._

* * *

Spirit bolted upright in bed, barely stifling the scream that had built up in his throat. The pain in his ribs followed just a second later.

"Azusa?" He asked, acutely aware of the fact that their souls weren't resonating.

He felt her shift in the bed and reach for him. "Spirit?" She asked, her voice tired.

He collapsed back onto the bed, turning to face her and pulled her into his arms. "Azusa…" He whispered, burying his face into her hair.

"Spirit?" She asked, a little more awake.

He cried then, holding her tight. She could feel his soul reaching out and she met it, letting their soul's resonate.

"I'm here, Spirit." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him just as tight.

* * *

They awoke the next day and Azusa helped him get ready for work.

"You know, Azusa, I can do this on my own." He laughed as she helped him put on his suit jacket.

Azusa adjusted her glasses. "Yes, you probably could, but I don't want to take any chances with your health again, Albarn."

Spirit blinked at her tone. She hadn't used that in a while, on him at least. "Committee?"

"We're going to work, Spirit." She said smiling. "We have to be professional." He laughed.

As they went to leave, Spirit stumbled. He caught himself on the doorframe, and shook his head when he realized that there was nothing for him to have stumbled on. He chalked it up to simple tiredness and caught up with Azusa.

The rest of the day went well, he even got to have a bit of fun when he caught Marie and Stein outside their classroom, though his legs were still feeling a bit weak. He was completely unprepared when Marie asked if he and Azusa would like to come over for dinner, but he and Azusa both agreed.

Dinner went well until they went to leave, and he stood up, feeling that annoying weakness in his legs. He could tell Stein was watching him closely.

'_You really should talk to him about it.'_ He told himself as he stood up and they went to leave. He had almost convinced himself to when the world went black and he felt himself falling.

* * *

**A/N: Depending on reviews, this will be where I combine Heart Shaped Stitches and In a Time of Need back into a single story. I love writing both, and I don't care to continue, but it's simply easier since they're sharing the same timeline to combine them until I start the sequel (and perhaps even then). Don't worry, if I do combine them, I'll keep updating and giving Azusa and Spirit all the love they deserve!  
**

**Thanks for reading all, I love all of you (and your reviews ;))**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	10. Let's Play a Game

**A/N: For what happened between this chapter and the chapter 9 of this story, please read chapter 12 of Heart Shaped Stitches. This will be the last update to In A Time of Need that relies on Heart Shaped Stitches for its back story; I will be combining this back into Heart Shaped Stitches. However, I will continue updating this story with one shots that occur during the events of Heart Shaped Stitches, focusing mostly on one shots of Azusa and Spirit's uber kawaii fluffiness. Thanks for reading, so don't miss the updates to Heart Shaped Stitches! :)**

* * *

Spirit opened his eyes slowly, having fallen back to sleep after Marie had woke him and Azusa. Azusa was still curled up against him, her breathing slow and deep. He gently brushed her hair away from her face, bending down to wake her with a kiss.

'_It's so easy to fall back into old habits.' _He thought in wonder. _'I used to wake Kami up like this every morning.'_

"Azusa, we really should be going. We're sleeping in Marie's bed in Stein's lab." He said, touching her shoulder to shake her gently.

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. There was a moment before she was fully awake that they were peaceful and happy, and then the events of the previous night resurfaced.

"Spirit!" She almost shouted. "Are you alright? What happened? Did Stein figure it out?"

Spirit moved his head back at the onrush of questions. "Relax, Azusa. I'm fine. Stein figured out that there was some swelling from the blow that I took to the head. That's all. He got it reduced, gave me some medicines to help make sure it doesn't happen again before everything is healed and helped me get you to bed. I'm sorry I didn't wake you."

"I'm just happy that you're alright, Spirit." She said, laying her head against his chest as a slight blush dusted her cheeks.

"I wouldn't be anything but; Stein took care of me, Azusa." He smiled. _'How funny is it that about the only doctor I trust is Stein, considering he's the one that gave me all the scars that took so long to heal?'_ He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"What's funny, Spirit?" Azusa asked, pushing up against him.

"Oh, just thinking about all the scars Stein has given me over the years, and how funny it was that he's the only doctor I actually trust. You'd think that the hospital would have been able to catch the fact that it wasn't my ribs causing the trouble." He sighed.

"That's all the more reason to trust Stein, since he figured it out in less than five minutes. By the time he had carried you from the dining area to the lab he knew what was wrong with you." She murmured against his chest, her body completely flush against his.

Spirit noticed this a second before his body could and swiftly stood up.

"Where are you going, Spirit?" She asked, looking up at him from the bed.

Spirit gulped as he realized he could see straight down her shirt from this vantage point. "Um, to the bathroom, Azusa. Just woke up and all that."

Spirit was able to turn and leave before the tenting in his pants became too noticeable.

* * *

Spirit and Azusa left the lab at about noon, having slept late and then chosen to shower before leaving.

"We really should go to the DWMA, Spirit." Azusa said adjusting her glasses. "Lord Death may have some orders for us. You know that the fight against Arachnophobia is still going on."

"The let's just ask him from here." Spirit said, wrapping an arm around her waist and walking over to a window that was reflecting the sunlight.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." He said as he breathed on the glass and squiggled in the numbers.

"Well, hello, hello, hello! Wassup, wassup, wassup?" Lord Death's face appeared, his voice unnaturally high and happy sounding.

"Hello, Lord Death. Is there any reason that Azusa and I would need to come to in to the DWMA today?" Spirit glanced over his shoulder at Azusa and smirked.

"Well, no, I don't see any reason you would need to!" Lord Death scooted back a little and gave a victory sign with both his hands. "So, enjoy your day off you two!"

"Thanks, Lord Death." Spirit grinned.

As the image of Lord Death faded, Spirit grabbed Azusa around the waist and dipped her down into a kiss.

"Now then, that wasn't so hard was it?" He said, laughing, his hair falling forward into her face.

She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

They spent the rest of that day window shopping through down town. Spirit offered to buy her anything that she even so much as looked at, but Azusa declined any of it, cherishing instead the feel of him holding her hand as they walked, or how he would drape his arm across her shoulders. They ate some fast food around dinner time before returning to Spirit's home.

Azusa was exhausted, even after all of the sleep she had gotten last night. She looked over her shoulder at Spirit as she walked into his room, closing the door behind her to change.

Azusa had taken care to make a purchase when Spirit had had to take some time dealing with a pushy sales person that she may or may not have begged a favor of. She smiled as she withdrew the carefully concealed bag from her purse, and opened it to reveal the black and red teddy inside it. Changing quickly she climbed into bed and flicked the light off, her signal to Spirit that she was decent and he could come in.

Spirit entered the room, already in his pajama bottoms, eschewing a shirt because of the heat, even with the central air sat at 72. Yawning, he climbed into bed with Azusa and wrapped his arms around her, immediately noticing the difference of the fabric she was wearing.

"Azusa? What are you wearing?" He asked cautiously.

"Turn the light on and see, Spirit." She replied, her voice a blend of sultry and seductive. It sent shivers down Spirit's spine and a tingling to his lower regions.

He reached over and flipped the light on and gasped. He had never seen this much of Azusa before. She lay on the bed, uncovered, in a black and red teddy that was covered in lace and virtually see through. Before he could recover from the shock, Azusa was moving towards him, kissing him playfully as she reached back to flip the light off.

"We're both adults, Spirit." She whispered in his ear. "Let's play an adult game."

He enjoyed this side of her very much.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess what had to be said was said at the top. The next stories in this will be oneshots that may or may not follow along with the happenings of Heart Shaped Stitches. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	11. A Double Wedding?

**A/N: OK, I lied. I wanted last chapter to be the last one that wasn't one shots for this story arc, but I really wanted to get this out AND not interrupt what was going on in Heart Shaped Stitches, so here you have it... the ACTUAL last chapter that is separate from Heart Shaped Stitches... Don't kill me, I love you! :3**

* * *

Azusa lay in bed, completely shocked by what she had just done. _'That was… forward.' _She thought to herself. Not that she had heard anything that sounded like a complaint coming from Spirit.

'_Speaking of Spirit…' _She thought, looking over at him in bed, just able to make out the lines of his body. _'Who would ever have thought that Spirit would be… my first?' _Azusa blushed furiously, and was thankful that the lights were off and Spirit was asleep. She hesitantly reached out and touched his hair, afraid to wake him, but wanting to make sure he was still real. The whole night seemed like a dream to her.

Spirit wasn't asleep, but he didn't want Azusa to know that. He lay beside her, replaying the events of the last hour over and over in his head. _'That was… the Committee.' _He thought to himself. _'Am I getting old? The Committee? No… Azusa. That was Azusa. She hasn't been the Committee for a while now.' _Spirit admitted to himself.

Spirit lay still, even when he felt Azusa twine her fingers through his hair. _'Again…' _He thought wryly as memories flooded back. When she got up he cracked an eye and watched her slide out of bed, the teddy riding up high as she did. Spirit felt an all too familiar sensation and held his breath as she left. Rolling over onto his back he let out a sigh after the door had closed.

'_I don't know what spell she's put on me.'_ He thought to himself, _'But I sure wish that I could understand what she's doing to me. Even Kami couldn't pull this off- and I was even trying! But Azusa… there's something about her that makes me forget other women are even around. She's so different when we're alone. Vulnerable? Yeah, that's it. She's vulnerable when we're alone.' _Spirit chuckled.

He could barely hear Azusa talking on the phone to someone, but he did make out her laugh and say, "Marie." She came back to bed earlier than he had anticipated, but he didn't bother hiding the fact that he was awake this time.

"Azusa?" He asked quietly.

"Spirit?" She replied, slipping into bed and he was relieved to feel that she was back in her normal sleep clothes.

"That wasn't a mistake, was it?"

Azusa was silent for a long moment. "What do you mean, Spirit?"

"Azusa, I love you. I love you as much as I ever loved Kami. I don't want to drive you away like I drove her away. I don't want to make any mistakes." Spirit could feel the tears on his cheeks.

"As long as you don't think it was a mistake, Spirit it wasn't." Azusa said quietly, lying against his side, her arm on his chest and her legs tangled around his left one.

"I don't want it to be Azusa." Spirit turned his head to look at her; even in the light of just the alarm clock she was beautiful.

"I love you too, Spirit." She whispered against his neck, and he felt shivers run through him.

'_Kami, I love you. But I love Azusa too, and you left me. I guess it's not cheating anymore.' _Spirit smiled sadly in the dark.

* * *

They awoke the next morning tangled together, Azusa's head resting on Spirit's chest. She blushed slightly, and stood quickly to leave the room.

Spirit grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Azusa." He said quietly, pulling her back into the bed and wrapping his arms around her. "Azusa, don't leave me. Ever."

She met his gaze. "Spirit?"

"Let's upstage Stein and Marie."

"What are you talking about, Spirit?"

"Didn't Marie tell you? Stein proposed. She said yes." Spirit looked confused.

"They're getting married?"

"Yeah, Stein proposed a few days ago, but didn't Marie tell you? She seemed pretty excited by it all."

"No… I can't believe that she's managed to keep it a secret." Azusa blinked. "Wait, upstage them?"

Spirit blushed. "It's a stupid idea, Azusa. Never mind."

"Just tell me, Albarn."

'_Now that's the Committee I remember!' _Spirit couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tell me."

He got up, pulling her into a sitting position on the bed and knelt in front of her. "Azusa, promise you'll never leave me. Marry me."

"Spirit…"

He looked up at her, expectantly. _'Azusa, think about this.'_ She tried reasoning with herself. _'This will only lead to the same situation that Kami was put in. This is Spirit, he's a womanizer.' _Then it hit her. Spirit hadn't been even so much as looking at other women the entire time they'd been together. He hadn't touched anyone but her.

"Azusa?" She could see the fear and hesitation in his eyes now. _'Could I imagine never having him hold me again? Or anything else?'_

"No…" She whispered to herself.

Spirit sat down hard. "No…" He repeated the word, tears on his cheeks. "Azusa, I'm sorry. I don-"

He was interrupted when Azusa bent down to kiss him. "Give me time to answer, Spirit. I was talking to myself, answering a question I had asked myself. My answer is yes, Spirit."

Her smile seemed to break Spirit. He broke down crying, crushing her to his wounded chest. "I couldn't imagine being without you, Azusa." He blubbered into her hair.

"And I wouldn't want to be anywhere except with you." She said honestly, still wondering what was going on with her.

'_Marie, you're such a bad influence!'_


	12. A Series of OneShots: Rice and Soup

**A/N: I want to remind you that the stories in these next chapters are all one shots and NOT in chronological order, nor should you consider them an absolute part of what's happening in Heart Shaped Stitches. So please, just enjoy the fluffy "cotton candy" goodness ;D**

**I don't own Soul Eater :)**

* * *

Azusa closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the man beside her sleeping. She didn't know why it seemed so comforting, or why she felt that she could no longer sleep without it. Even his light snoring reassured her and helped her drift off to sleep each night. She rolled onto her side, curling up against him, remembering how much she had detested him when they had first known each other, and wondering when the feelings had first started to emerge.

'_Certainly it wasn't when Stein and Marie were injured. It had to be earlier than that.' _She closed her eyes, desperately trying to remember. _'Maybe that's why I hated him so much,' _she thought to herself_, 'Because I was trying so hard to not like him.' _She drifted off to sleep, her arms wrapped around his arm, still trying to figure it out.

* * *

The next day dawned, and Spirit Albarn woke slowly. It was a Saturday, meaning no school, the kishin threat had been dealt with so he didn't have to go to the DWMA every day now, and he had no plans for the day. This was going to be one of those lounge around the house, order pizza and do nothing days. He smiled, luxuriating in the feel of the warm bed and the resonance between him and Azusa.

'_I'm never going to get over the fact that she can maintain resonance for so long, even while she's asleep. It's amazing.'_ He looked over at the sleeping woman and smiled. _'I still can't believe she married me. I still can't believe that I asked her to. Kami, love, you definitely made a difference in this old tom cat when you left. I'm sorry you couldn't have seen it, but I'm happy to have had you when I did, and happy to have Azusa now.'_

His face smoothed over as he reached out to touch Azusa's growing stomach. _'Although I don't know how Maka's going to take to having a half-brother or half-sister. Who's probably going to be a weapon just like me and Azusa. I wonder what form they'd take. I'm a scythe and she's a crossbow rifle...' _

An image of a scythe with a crossbow mounted on its end firing shots of rainbows out of itself caused Spirit to laugh suddenly, waking Azusa.

"Hmm? What's so funny?" She asked quietly; sleep still heavy in her voice.

"Just go back to sleep, Azusa." He said kissing her cheek slightly, his hand still resting on her stomach. "You need to get plenty of rest, you're sleeping for two!"

She smiled and nuzzled sleepily against him, her breathing quickly returning to the deep of sleep. He waited until she was completely asleep and got up, walking around his small apartment, the wheels turning in his head.

'_We're going to have to move.' _He realized suddenly. _'There's not enough room here for us and a child- we have to have another room for a nursery! I could surprise her with a new place, but knowing Azusa I should wait and go looking for one with her…'_

Spirit got a bowl of cereal and fruit, thinking back to the first few days Azusa had stayed here with him, and how awkward she had been. _'Rice and soup for breakfast that first day!' _He remembered with a laugh.

Spirit started feeling that nagging sensation again and sighed. _'Sometimes this being a good husband thing goes too far…' _He thought as he gave into it and started to go around the kitchen, gathering up rice and miso mixes.

* * *

Azusa awoke to a very familiar smell, one that made her want to gag. Stumbling to the bathroom she did indeed wretch everything into the toilet that she had had to eat the night before. Rinsing her mouth, gargling, brushing her teeth and repeating Azusa then emerged from the bathroom, her nose wrinkling.

Spirit greeted her with a wide grin. "I made breakfast!" He declared with all the enthusiasm of a little boy, sitting a plate of rice and a bowl of miso soup in front of her.

Azusa's face went green and she fled back to the bathroom.

Spirit followed her, listening to the sounds of wretching come through the door. "Azusa, are you alright?" He asked gently, turning the handle only to find the door locked.

"Azusa, if you let me in, I'll help. I can hold your hair back, flush the toilet, whatever." Spirit said, concerned.

"I'm- *wretching sounds*-fine…"

"Azusa…"

Spirit stood outside the door for a few minutes waiting on Azusa.

"What caused that? Are you sick?" Spirit wrapped his arm around Azusa's waist and helped her walk over to the kitchen table. The smell of the soup nearly made her gag.

"Spirit, I can't handle the smell of the soup."

To her surprise, Spirit threw his head back and laughed. "At least that's all that it is and it's not that you're sick!"

Azusa just shook her head and pushed the bowl of soup away from her, instead grabbing Spirit's half finished, soggy, bowl of cereal and fruit. "Enjoy your breakfast!" She said as she walked back into the bedroom laughing.


	13. A Series of OneShots: The ChampsElysees

It started from desperation. She needed someone to lean on, someone she could depend on. She needed someone stronger than her. She just never expected that the person who caught her when she fell would be him. The red-headed kings of perverts everywhere: Spirit Death-Scythe Albarn.

The black haired woman sighed. Who would believe that she, Azusa Yumi had fallen head over heels for Spirit Albarn? Especially when his reputation was considered. Yet, here she was, walking beside him, his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand sitting on her hip as his other hand pointed out anything interesting they happened to pass.

Which was quite a bit, considering that they were strolling down the Champs-Elysees in Paris. She just sighed again, letting her head lay against his shoulder as they walked.

"Something wrong, Azusa?" He asked, slowing down, turning her to face him, his hands on her hips.

There was true concern in his eyes. Not for the first time, Azusa blushed to think that he loved her. To think that he had changed almost completely for her. When she didn't answer, Spirit tilted her head up to meet his lips and kissed her.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Azusa." A smile played on his lips. He liked this game. She would refuse to tell him what was on her mind. He would get to kiss her. At the end of it she would feel better and he would have gotten to love and dove on her. She turned her head away from him, not willing to admit to herself that she enjoyed the game too.

He took her turning her head as invitation to kiss her neck. "Now tell me, Azusa."

She heaved an exaggerated sigh and he couldn't help but grin as he swept her feet out from under her, tilting her back and covering her face and lips in kisses. Azusa couldn't help but giggle.

Passersby moved around them, some giggling, others joking about young love. Spirit ignored them all, scooping Azusa up in his arms and spinning around with her.

"Tell me!" He laughed.

She was giggling too hard to speak, her glasses askew. He kissed her again. Finally she caught her breath.

"I'm just happy, Spirit." She said, a sincere smile on her face as he sat her down gently.

He laced his fingers through hers, a smile on his face. "So am I. I love you, Azusa."

"I love you too, Spirit."

He spun her in a circle suddenly. "I have something for you, Azusa."

She stopped her twirl with her hands on his chest, and he surprised her by dropping to a knee. "I've given it a lot of thought, Azusa." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "My first proposal wasn't very romantic. Let me make it up to you."

He opened the box, showing an exquisitely cut diamond ring. "Azusa Yumi, would you give me the immense joy of being married to you? I couldn't bear to live my life without you."

A small crowd had gathered around, and Azusa couldn't help but blush, hesitating. An old woman's voice called out, "Say yes!"

Azusa laughed and said, "You already know the answer, Spirit!"

He smiled up at her, expectantly.

"Yes." She said.

A small cheer went up around her, and she couldn't help but laugh as Spirit grabbed her in a massive hug and spun her around in circles.

* * *

'_Who would have thought even a year ago that I, Azusa Yumi, would be happily in love with Spirit Albarn, and that we would be getting ready for Stein and Marie's wedding? Plus, I have my own to plan!' _ She lay back on the hotel bed, eyes closed, listening to the water run in the bathroom.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open, or hear Spirit stealthily creep across the plushly carpeted floor. She didn't sense his wavelength getting nearer hers. Not until she felt his breath on her neck did she open her eyes to look up into his own.

'_They're beautiful.' _She thought as he scooped her up and carried her, laughing, into the bathroom with him.

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy goodness! I hope you enjoyed :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**And yes, I am enjoying writing this :D**


	14. A Series of OneShots: Frank

Spirit looked down at the baby in Azusa's arms, thoughts of Maka rushing through his head as he watched the small thing sleep.

"James." Azusa said suddenly. "James Frank Albarn."

"Frank?" Spirit said looking up to look into his wife's face.

"Yes, Frank. It's cuter than Franken and not as obvious."

"You want to name our child after Stein." The disbelief was evident in his face and he looked around the hospital room as if he expected to see a witch casting a spell on Azusa.

"Look at it this way, Spirit. If not for Stein and Marie we would have probably never went through all of that, fell in love, and had James. Why not make James' middle name Frank?" She smiled down at the black haired baby.

"If that's what you want, Azusa, its fine." He reluctantly agreed.

Frank it was.

* * *

"You named him what?" Marie asked, having nearly shot tea out of her nose laughing.

"James Frank Albarn." Azusa repeated smiling.

"Have you told Franken yet?" Marie asked laughing.

"I think Spirit's planning on telling him."

"That's very sweet, Azusa!"

* * *

Stein didn't see it the same way. "Why would you do something like that, Spirit?"

"Azusa wanted it. Besides, she made some good points."

"Really, and those were?"

"Um…" Spirit rubbed the back of his head. "I really can't remember them now, but I know at the time that they were good ones."

Stein just laughed.

* * *

That night Spirit and Azusa laid asleep, their 2 week old infant asleep in his crib at the foot of their bed, when the phone suddenly rang. The noise didn't wake Azusa or James, and Spirit answered groggily.

"Spirit." Stein's voice.

'_Damn that man.'_ Spirit thought. "It's 3am, Stein. What do you want?"

"Thank you."

*click*

Spirit lay back on the bed, shaking his head. _'Stein's impossible to understand.'_ Azusa stirred in her slumber and James let out a cry before waking up and wailing. Both Azusa and Spirit were immediately awake. Spirit just patted the bed beside him for Azusa to lie back down and went over to get James. Lying on his back, slightly propped up, he let James lay on his chest. Spirit quietly sang:

"_**Some days the winds come blowing hard,**_

_**And the rain comes right along.**_

_**Some days the heart sinks down low,**_

_**And there is nothing you can do.**_

_**But, dear one, remember this;**_

_**We all have felt the sun's sweet kiss.**_

_**And when the darkness overwhelms**_

_**The sun will break through the clouds."**_

Before he knew it both Azusa and James had drifted back to sleep. Chucking, Spirit stood and slipped James back into his crib, looking down at his sleeping wife and son, feeling happier than he had in a very long time.

"I love you." He whispered to the darkness, speaking to them both.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know. Sorry about that, I'll try to get a longer one shot out for tomorrow's chapter. Love you all! And I'll try to stay away from Stein and Marie too... LOVE writing them though :)  
**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	15. A Series of OneShots: Friends in Need

She was shaking. Nothing could change that any more than anything could change the cold in the air. Spirit lay unconscious beside her, moaning slightly in a fever's grasp; blades springing from his body with each new rush of pain. She couldn't even take comfort in the fact that he was alive and there without risking death if one of his blades hit her. Azusa curled up on her side, desperately trying the radio again.

"Hello, is anyone out there? This is Yumi Azusa. Squad One's commander, Spirit Albarn is in critical condition." Her voice cracked here but she kept going. "Repeating. This is Yumi Azusa. Squad One's commander, Spirit Albarn, is in critical condition. Immediate assistance and evac requested."

Static.

She'd lost her connection to Sid almost three days ago, when she and Spirit had been separated from the other groups, and fallen down a steep incline into a chasm. Spirit had taken the brunt of the fall, grabbing her and using his body to cushion her. Unfortunately, he had suffered a rather serious head injury during the fall and had been unconscious since, and now Azusa could see the flush in his cheeks that she was certain was a fever.

Neither of them had eaten or drank anything in almost three days. At first she had been thankful that they had fallen into a crevice where the snow wasn't- now she'd give anything to have some of it just so they could drink it. Staggering to her feet, she pointed her arm at the sky and began firing shots off again, hoping that there was someone close enough to find the two of them. She fired until she collapsed from exhaustion and unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

"It's been nearly three days, Franken." Marie said, worry tingeing her voice. "What if something happened to them?"

"Marie, it was a routine mission. The others haven't come back yet. I'm sure everything is fine." Stein said, twisting the screw in his head.

"What if it isn't?" She asked, tears welling up in her eye.

He stood, then walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Then we'll go get them, Marie."

She looked at him and he saw the smirk that she tried to hide. "Then let's go, Franken. Sid and Nygus got back today- the other group is about an hour behind them. Neither of them has seen Azusa or Spirit in the last three days, and there's been no word from them over the radio."

He looked down and sighed. "Marie, you're more manipulative than you pretend."

He heard her laugh, her hand tugging on his arm. But he also heard the undertone of worry that even the laugh had.

* * *

Azusa woke slowly, feeling the dreaded emptiness in her stomach and the desert like dryness in her throat. Pulling herself to her feet she tried to scramble up the crevice wall again only to slide back down, the walls too slick for her to make it up. Picking up the radio she tried to call out again, only to find that her throat was too dry and pained to force words out now. Her vision was blurry and she could barely stand.

Glancing over at Spirit her breath caught in her throat. His chest wasn't rising, his skin was bluey-grey and cold, and where his blades had been manifesting there was only stillness. She stumbled over to him, her knees going out as she collapsed at his side, feeling desperately for a pulse.

It was weak, and as she watched his chest moved just the barest fraction of an inch and then was still. Holding her breath she watched as the movements his chest was making became even more and more slight. Something ripped through her soul, and she screamed, ignoring the pain in her throat, the hunger, the thirst. Nothing mattered except the pain she felt watching him as he lay dying.

Desperation drove her. If they were going to die she was going to do everything she could to save them first. Leveling her arm at the wall she began shooting it, hoping to make handholds strong enough for her to carry the two of them out. She didn't last long, her strength fading as she collapsed against him, her vision blurring even as a clump of snow that she didn't dislodge fell in front of her and a long drawn out scream reached her ears.

"Azusa!"

* * *

'_I must have died and gone to heaven.'_ Spirit thought as he slowly regained consciousness, becoming aware first of the soft surface he was laying on, then the warm air that was hitting his face. _'I'm going to open my eyes and my little girl is going to be looking down at me telling me how much she loves me, and Azusa's going to be alright. I'm going to open my eyes and I'm not going to be freezing to death.' _ Spirit slowly opened his eyes and couldn't keep from gasping as his gaze met a very familiar olive green one.

"Stein!" He shouted. Or tried to shout, what really came out was a whimper. _'I've died and gone to Hell and he's here to dissect me now that I've realized I'm dead.' _ Tears sprung to his eyes.

"Relax, Senpai. You're safe now. You've been unconscious for the last week." Stein stepped back, sitting back down in his chair, and it was only then that Spirit noticed the stitching on the ceiling.

"St-stein…" He managed to choke out.

"Relax, Azusa will be here soon, Senpai." Stein went back to tapping at his keyboard.

Spirit closed his eyes, drifting to sleep, only to wake when the door to the lab… no Stein's room, burst open and Marie and Azusa came in. He turned his head to see Azusa in tears, on her knees beside the bed.

"You're an idiot!" She cried out at him, and Spirit blinked. "You nearly got yourself killed because you had to catch me!" She kissed him then, and Spirit couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you." He whispered as she sobbed onto his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Role reversal here! I hope you like it, love you all!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	16. OneShot Request:Bumper Cars and Pigtails

"You're sure you're ok with this, Azusa?" Spirit asked as they got up in the morning.

"It's a good idea, Spirit. James should get to spend some time with Maka- she is his half-sister." Azusa sat another change of clothing into the suitcase.

"But… an amusement park? Maka's an adult, Azusa. She's not going to want to ride kiddie rides with James." Spirit rubbed the back of his head. "She'll probably just bring a book."

"I've already talked to her about it, Spirit. She won't bring one." Azusa finished packing the suitcase. "And I know that Maka's 19. James is 3. There's not a whole lot that they can do together, but trust me, once we get back, Maka will be glad that she went."

Spirit crossed over to Azusa and hugged her. "You just be careful, ok?"

"I always am, Spirit." She gave him a smile and he kissed her in response.

* * *

Maka heard the horn and sighed. _'Why did I ever agree to this anyway? It's a stupid old amusement park with my papa's new wife and son.' _A small nagging voice reminded her that Azusa was her step-mother now and that James was her half-brother, but she squashed it. _'Let's just get this over with…'_

"Soul, I'm leaving!" She shouted down the hallway to his room. Even after the defeat of the kishin he hadn't moved out, telling her that it would be uncool to do so. Not that Maka minded having him around. At all. Her cheeks heated at the thought.

"Bring me back a giant hat or something." Was his sardonic response. She laughed and walked out the door. Azusa and James were waiting for her in the car.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Maka asked, regretting the promise to not bring a book with her.

"It's about three hours away, which is why we're going to stay overnight." Azusa looked over and smiled. "It won't be as bad as you think, Maka."

"Yeah, sure." Maka said, slumping in the sear, regretting the whole idea.

* * *

The car drive passed slowly, just the blare of the radio marking the passage of time. Azusa tried a few times to make conversation, but as Maka only responded in monosyllabic responses, she gave up. Thankfully, James slept through the entire trip, waking on when they had arrived.

"Mama!" He shouted gleefully as they pulled into the huge parking lot of _**DeathWorld Nevada**_. "Mama, look! It tall!" He pointed at one of the large roller coasters that looked like it was plunging into a Shinigami skull's mouth.

"Too tall for you to ride, James." She smiled into the rear view mirror looking at him. Paying for the parking and the tickets she got out of the car and pulled out James' stroller and filled up the small cooler she had brought.

"Alright, Maka. What do you want to do while we're here? There are plenty of games and rides." Azusa asked, pushing the stroller in front of her, James giggling and pointing out everything.

"Can't I just go get a book from the gift store and sit and read?" She muttered.

"That defeats the purpose of the trip! You're here to do something that you don't usually do, let loose and have fun." Azusa smiled.

"How can I do that when James is only three? Anything that looks cool he isn't big enough to ride." Maka sighed. "Mrs. Azusa I think that this is really a waste of your time and money."

"Nonsense. I have an idea for what we should do first, so come on." Maka just shook her head and followed the other woman.

* * *

"Bumper cars?!" Maka almost shrieked. "I can't even drive! Soul does all of that!" Azusa grinned.

"Don't worry, Maka, these don't go very fast. In fact, they're safe enough that even James can play with us*. Now buckle up."

Maka gulped, and then buckled up in a red car across the way from Azusa's blue one. James wound up in another area of the track, in smaller cars designed for the children while their parents played in this section, matching bracelets on parent and child's arms.

Maka puttered into the middle of the ring, and barely had time to swerve before Azusa careened into her, jolting her car sideways. "Come on, Maka! I've seen you fight, surely you're not that slow?"

Maka couldn't help but giggle. Pushing down the gas she spun around, trying to pick Azusa's car out of the sea of cars that was around her. Finally she saw it, and drove straight at it, only to get sideswiped by another vehicle. She shot that driver a look that made all the blood rush from his face and he moved his bumper car so she could get by.

Unfortunately, by the time she got righted again, Azusa's car was no longer there. She felt a pull on her pigtail and looked up as Azusa rubbed the side of her bumper car up Maka's, laughing. Maka pulled hard on the steering wheel, bumping Azusa's car and couldn't help but laugh as the death scythe's glasses were knocked askew.

The other drivers quickly learned to leave them be, and they had a small area all to themselves. By the time that it was over, the two women were laughing and banged up. James giggled, infected by it as Maka scooped him up, and he pulled on her pig tail. _"Just like your mommy!" _Azusa heard her whisper as they left.

Bumper cars set the tone for the rest of day. They ate elephant ears and Italian sausages, deep fried pickles and all manners of other fair food. Maka even got to watch the glorious sight of Azusa vomiting up said food when they rode the Sky Line, a giant swing ride.

By the time they got to the hotel room, Maka and Azusa were exhausted and James was almost asleep. Azusa just smiled as Maka said she'd carry James and Azusa grabbed the bag of souvenirs they had already purchased, including a giant hat Maka said she was getting for Soul. She dialed Spirit as she walked, tapping her foot impatiently waiting on the elevator to arrive; Maka had already gone up.

"How's it going, Azusa? Maka ready to kill you yet?" Spirit half-joked.

"Actually, I think we're going to stay an extra day." She smiled. "We haven't even played half the games yet, and there are a couple of haunted houses we want to go through."

"It's going that well?!" Spirit exclaimed.

"Well, she did get to beat me up." Azusa said, deadpan.

"Wait, what?"

"Goodnight, Spirit." Azusa managed to keep the giggles in until after she had hung up. She walked into the hotel room, tugging Maka's pig tail as she went past her.

"Don't worry, Oba-san. Tomorrow's time on the bumper cars will change that!" Maka grinned and it infected Azusa too, the two of them collapsing back giggling on the bed, James crawling between them and pulling Maka's pig tail again. They were both asleep before room service brought their meals up.

* * *

**A/N: Requested by Boob Tube Watcher3542; I hope it was what you were wanting. I hope you all enjoy it, love you all! :)**

***I do NOT suggest letting your three year old play in bumper cars, thank you.  
**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	17. OneShot Request: Azusa's Homecoming

Azusa sat in her office, tired and unhappy. She had been relocated back to the East Asia branch of the DWMA following the destruction of the kishin. Unfortunately, while that was a joyous occasion, her relocation had put another joyous occasion on hold. She reached down and touched her round belly, sighing.

'_As if they couldn't understand that being pregnant I would rather have stayed with my husband and gotten our new home ready well before the little one was born. But no… they felt that it would be better for me to be at my home here.'_

"Excuse me, Mrs. Albarn?" A voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up. "This came in the mail for you today."

The teen handed her a square, brown paper wrapped box. Azusa was too preoccupied to notice that he looked rather familiar. There was no return address on it. She opened it slowly, and then shook her head when she withdrew another box. After the fifth box, she was becoming irritated. At the tenth box she was ready for another twenty when she found a small piece of white paper.

"_**Azusa, I miss you. I also miss our child, even if I haven't met him/her officially yet. I've talked to Lord Death. You can come home. He's sending one of our recently risen death scythes to the East Asia division to take over for you until we decide on where we're going to stay."**_

Azusa looked up, finally recognizing the teen. "Soul Eater!" She said suddenly.

"Yep. I'm the only one cool enough to come all the way out here." He grinned. "Have you checked all the boxes?"

She looked back down at the boxes, and then smiled when she found another box under the white paper. It held a first class ticket back and another box. Opening the box she found a silver bracelet and a note that read, _**"I have one for our child if it's a girl too. Hurry home, Love."**_

Azusa smiled. "Thank you, Soul. Has Maka come with you?"

The boy… man gave a shark toothed grin. "Who else is cool enough to be my meister?"

Azusa gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Soul."

"No problem, Azusa-san. Wouldn't be cool to keep your family apart." He said with a wink, watching as she left her, now his, office.

* * *

The plane ride was rough. She wasn't so far along that she couldn't ride, but she was far enough along that she was getting ill an alarming amount of times. A stewardess had brought her extra bags and even been kind enough to bring her a large package of mints. Azusa thanked her profusely, wondering why her morning sickness was so bad. She was five months pregnant, it shouldn't be like that.

Fortunately, she made it back to Death City in one piece. Spirit was waiting at the terminal for her, a wide grin plastered across his features.

"I've gotten everything moved over to the new house, though I think we're going to have to do a lot of unpacking!" He said with a grin on his face. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed he deeply. "I missed you, Azusa."

She smiled back and kissed him. "I missed you, too, Spirit. Though it is still strange to be called Mrs. Albarn."

"Yeah, who would've thought that you'd ever end up with me!" He joked, grabbing her luggage and leading the way to his vehicle.

Azusa yawned, jetlagged, as they left the airport. She tried to fight it, but dozed off; her hand held in Spirit's as he drove the nearly straight shot to their new home. She was asleep when they arrived, and so managed to miss the bevy of vehicles gathered around it.

Spirit woke her with a kiss, helping her out of the car, and he then led the way with the luggage. He opened the door and darted into the dark house, telling her to give him a second and he'd get the light. She waited patiently for the light and jumped back when it finally came on.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices shouted. "Welcome home, Azusa!" All of the Spartoi (minus Soul and Maka, of course) were in attendance, as well as Marie, Stein, Nygus, Sid and someone had even managed to gather Justin up. There was a pile of gifts on the table and the smell of food wafting through the house.

Everything was also unpacked and waiting on her, in the proper rooms, and while not where she would have placed it, it was all set up properly. She smiled at Spirit. _'He can be so sweet when he wants to be.'_ She thought.

The party lasted almost three hours, everyone asking about how she was and how the baby was, and then demanding that she open the house warming gifts. She smiled at each one she opened; she needed nearly everything that was given to her. She stopped when she got to the last gift, which was from Marie and Stein.

It was heavier than it should be from looking at it, and Azusa assumed it was a cookbook of some sort. She pulled the paper away from it and gasped.

It was a book, but not a cookbook. The book was leather bound with a Shinigami skull emblazoned on the front of it with Death Weapon Meister Academy underneath the skull. She opened the book up and found pictures of her entire graduating class from their graduating year. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad that you like it!" Marie sang out.

"I do!" Azusa exclaimed. "I like and appreciate everything that you all got us. You didn't have to do this, though."

There was another chorus of, "We know, but we wanted to." As people started filing out.

"We're going to let you get to rest now, Committee." Stein said. "We'll see you at the school tomorrow, perhaps." Azusa just nodded, looking down at the year book in her hands.

She opened it up after everyone had left, smiling at some of the pictures and then blushed a bit. Spirit caught her blush and looked over her shoulder at the picture she was glaring at. In it she was standing with Justin, Sid, Marie, Stein and himself. He couldn't help but laugh as he realized why she was blushing. Her hand was delicately touching his coat tail and there was a faint blush on the younger Azusa's face, the damning act being highlighted with a red pen.

"And to think, I thought you hated me back them, Zuzu!" Spirit struggled to get out. It only took a glare for him to stop, but Azusa couldn't help but giggle.

'_I'm going to kill Marie though.'_

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is a pretty late update for this- but it was a one shot that boobtube had requested and I never got around to doing until now. I hope that it's what you were looking for!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	18. One Shot Request: Aging Gracefully?

He found her sitting in the middle of their bed, crying. Azusa's makeup was a mess, her hair disheveled. She hushed immediately as he came in, trying to pretend that it hadn't happened, but Spirit knew better. He was known for his ability to manipulate wavelengths and his way with women, so how could she think that she was going to hide the fact that she had been crying from him?

"Azusa? What's wrong?" Spirit asked gently as he sat down on the side of their bed, reaching out to her.

She stood quickly, moving away from him and adjusting her shirt before smoothing out her pants. "I don't know what you're talking about, Spirit. There's nothing wrong. My allergies are simply acting up."

Spirit stared at her blotchy cheeks, the obvious tear tracks that were running through her carefully applied makeup, at how red her eyes were. He sighed and shook his head. "Azusa, I know that something is bothering you. You don't have allergies."

"Do you know that for certain?" The black-haired woman asked, turning towards the bathroom.

Spirit stood, grabbing his wife's hand and pulled her into his arms. "We've played this before, Azusa. You'll have to pee a long time before I let go. Just tell me what is wrong."

"Spirit, nothing is wrong!" Azusa tugged against his arms and Spirit just smirked.

"Azusa, tell me."

"It's nothing!"

"Last warning, Azusa."

"Spirit, I'm telling you it is-" Spirit's lips pressed down against hers, smothering the lie before it could leave her lips again. Tears glimmered in her eyes as his arms relaxed around her and she collapsed against him.

He finally pulled away, and his voice was gentle. "Azusa, tell me what's on your mind."

She pulled away from him then, and rushed into the bathroom, locking it behind her. Spirit just rubbed the back of his head, wondering what in Death's name he could have done wrong.

* * *

Spirit waited what felt like hours before he heard the bathroom door open. Yawning the man stood, walking towards it, and stared in shock at Azusa.

Her makeup had been redone, and it was obvious that she was trying hard to look younger. She had neglected her glasses, and Spirit assumed that she was wearing her contacts. She had spiked her hair up, and while the effect was cute, it didn't make her look younger, and Spirit found himself laughing. Azusa stopped in the middle of the hallway, staring at him.

She turned again to go back into the bathroom and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. "Why are you dressed up like a clown, Azusa?" His voice was low and serious.

Azusa's face contorted. "I am not dressed like a clown, Spirit."

"Yes you are. You've got on way too much makeup, your hair looks ridiculous. Azusa, what were you thinking?"

Her hand collided with the side of his face even as tears fell down her face. Spirit adjusted his grip on her, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"James graduates this year…" Azusa said quietly as her chest heaved with barely concealed sobs. "He's 18, Spirit."

"And? You knew he was going to grow up when we had him, Zuzu." Spirit lifted his head to face her. "This isn't about James though, is it?"

Azusa just looked down and it all clicked with Spirit. "Azusa, you're not getting old."

"I know that I'm not as pretty as the women at Chupa Cabra's…"

"I haven't been there in years and you know that." Azusa looked up at Spirit as the man continued talking. "I have you, Azusa. I don't need to go and look at some painted up woman." The cuff of his jacket brushed across her face as he wiped some of the makeup away from it. "I have the most beautiful woman I could ever want standing in front of me."

Azusa pulled away from him slightly, and he could see the disbelief on her face. Without any hesitation he kissed her gently before dipping her back and almost off her feet, smiling down at her. "I wake up every morning to her," he said, pulling her back to her feet.

"And I go to sleep each night with her." He punctuated that statement by twirling her slightly, ending with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Although, tonight, I'm not sure that I'll be happy to just sleep _beside_ the most beautiful woman in the world."

Azusa's laughter echoed through the hall as Spirit picked her up and carried her back into their bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: A request from boob :) Have a few others that will be coming :3 Thanks!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


End file.
